


and they were roommates

by emiOCs (emifail)



Series: CASCADE: The Canon Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorms, Fight Sex, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, Other, Roommates, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: The first time they fucked was some totally impromptu, real aggro shit.





	and they were roommates

Even before that, Talmage was always casually flirty with Aurabri because it riled them up. It was funny to watch them sputter and yell, and there was no tiptoeing around each other because they didn’t LIKE each other. Talmage never even considered fucking Aurabri until the moment it was happening.

They're both in their room, really laying into one another, and Aurabri says some _real_ offensive shit. Talmage just ... loses it, socks them in the jaw, and Aurabri isn’t _strong_, but neither is Talmage? So they wrestle around a bit, Talmage fighting dirty and Aurabri mostly going for hair because it's there and it's easy and they’ve never raised a finger anyone in their _life_, and honestly they're doing _pretty_ good despite that--  
  
At one point Talmage pins Aurabri to the rug and they’re both breathing heavy and Aurabri doesn’t touch people like this, Aurabri doesn’t touch _anyone_, _ever_, but they’re kind of feral and unhinged, something Talmage has ... _never_ seen and he’s like, _holy shit ... is this hot? Is AURABRI hot???_

And Talmage realizes he's staring.

"_WHAT_," snaps Aurabri.

"_WHAT!!!_" Talmage echoes.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!"

"YOU LOOK SOOOO SLUTTY RIGHT NOW"

"WHO’S FAULT IS THAT," Aurabri sputters, tries to kick him off, but Talmage holds them down and shoves his knee between their legs and Aurabri’s breath hitches. Their fingers flex and Talmage stares down at them and Aurabri stares back and both of them have stopped breathing.  
  
... Until Aurabri knees Talmage in the dick, and they go back to desperately trying to tear into each other and ruin each other’s hair and clothing and bare skin.  
  
It’s a lot of start and stop, start and stop - quiet moments where they stare in awe and fear, waiting for the other to say no, to say stop, but neither of them do, and then short, aggressive spurts of action - because fighting is _safe_, but fighting is also inching them further towards ...  
  
This keeps going - bitching at each other, but not actually Acknowledging what’s going on, until Talmage literally has his bare dick pressed up against Aurabri and they’re both breathing hard and Aurabri is clutching onto him.

But Talmage doesn’t move.

"_If you don’t fuck me right now,_" Aurabri finally snaps, "_I’m never talking to you again._" And Talmage grins.


End file.
